The present invention relates generally to data communication systems and more particularly to data communication systems in which the data transmitted has certain repetitive characteristics.
In a data communications system which has a requirement of transmitting a great magnitude of data in a minimal period of time utilizing a minimal amount of communication lines, it is often necessary to increase the speed of transmission of such data on the data communication lines at the cost of very complex and expensive equipment. In some systems, it is sometimes found advantageous, in order to reduce transmission time, where the data format allows, to not transmit large blocks of data which have previously been transmitted. For example, if a fixed form is to be transmitted with the variable data included therein, the fixed form need only be transmitted once and the variable data each time as required provided however that proper interlacing apparatus exists at the receiving station in order to recombine the fixed form and the variable data.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to minimize the time required to transmit data which has certain repetitive characteristics.